I Could Have Danced All Night
by Salmon
Summary: Belarus teaches Liechtenstein to dance so she can attend an upcoming ball. Fluffy romance occurs...as fluffy as Belarus gets anyhow. BelarusxLiechtenstein


**I Could Have Danced All Night  
>A Hetalia Fanfic<strong>

* * *

><p>"Liechtenstein...Open the door, Liechtenstein."<p>

Upon hearing the voice outside, and the slight scratching noise that accompanied it, there were many nations that would have run for their lives. Liechtenstein curled her legs up closer to her body, but otherwise maintained her position on the couch. Her lips formed a perfect pout as she continued to ignore the repeated calls of her name.

"Liechtenstein...you have an ax by your woodshed, Liechtenstein. I will use it to destroy this barrier between us if you do not unlock the door."

The threat finally caused a reaction in the little nation, though it was still not with abject terror one might expect in the situation. "You can't!" She got to her feet, moving closer to the door. "You promised! No more hatcheting doors!" Her protest only earned the delicate sound of low high heels moving off the porch in the direction of the woodshed. "Belarus! A promise is a promise!" Now all but leaning against the wood, Liechtenstein tried to listen for clues of the other's actions and intentions.

She heard when the Belarus's high heels moved back onto the porch, but they seemed to stop not at the door, but at the front window. Hit by inspiration, she ran to the window to throw open the curtains. Outside Belarus stood, arms raised and the mentioned ax ready to smash into the wood and glass structure.

"Don't you dare!" After years of life spent in the gun-happy presence of her protector and surrogate brother, Liechtenstein was rather immune to fear of weapons. And after months of interaction with Belarus, the other's wild-eyed look was filed away under being a natural state of affairs and not to be concerned about.

For a long moment the two faced eachother through the glass window, neither willing to admit defeat first. "Unlock the door, Liechtenstein."

"Put the axe down." Came the counter. After another long moment, the two seemed to come to a mutual surrender. The axe was lowered and Liechtenstein hurried to throw open the door. "Big Brother says my friendship with you is expensive."

Belarus sniffed, leaning the axe against the outside wall of the house, and joining the other inside. "I've never broken anything he couldn't afford to fix."

"A penny saved is a penny earned." Liechtenstein quoted, closing the door and leading the way back into the greeting room. "There's nothing wrong with being frugal."

"Is that why?" Belarus demanded, crossing her arms and seating herself into a chair. She was scowling, eyes narrowed to unhappy slits.

"Why what?" Instead of answering the question, Belarus turned her violet eyes on the other girl, not saying a word - simply staring. Liechtenstein fidgeted for a moment, unable to meet that steady gaze. Finally she sunk into a chair. "Oh...that's why you came."

Belarus gave another sniff, arms still decidedly crossed, and averted her eyes. "I was looking forward to the ball until I heard."

"There's a very good reason I can't go." The younger nation protested, and found herself once again subjected to the other's scrutiny.

"I am waiting to hear this very good reason."

"I can't dance." There was a pause as Belarus digested the information. Liechtenstein waited for the other to mock her reasoning or even just laugh at her. Her shoulders hunched in anticipation, but when neither came, she dared a peek at her expression.

Belarus still sat daintily on her chair, but her gaze was distant and thoughtful. "It is easy to forget sometimes that other nations do not have big sisters to teach them these things." She said at long last.

"So Ukraine taught you to dance?"

"Yes. Brother was...always too busy." A shadow passed over Belarus's face, but it was gone in an instant.

"Do you think she'd teach me to dance?"

Another pause, then Belarus stood in a flowing but precise motion. "There is not need, I will teach you."

"Y-you will?" Overcome with shyness at the unexpected offer, Liechtenstein clenched her hands in her skirt. In response, Belarus stepped in front of her, holding out her hand imperiously. Biting her lip, she slowly moved her arm, placing her hand in the other girl's - fingers closing around eachother gently before she was yanked to the center of the room in a flurry of skirts and hasty steps.

"Dancing isn't hard. You will learn fast." Belarus replied with confidence.

Liechtenstein wanted to reply, but as the other nation settled them into position, one set of hands clasped, Belarus's on her waist and her own gripping her skirts she felt her heart speed up. Unable to form words, she nodded mutely.

"Move when I move. Left foot. Then right to bring them together. Left. Together. Left, together. Now to the right. Right, together. Right, together."

"Shouldn't we have music?" Liechtenstein suggested shyly.

"Steps first, then counting, then music. That is how big sister taught me." Belarus responded, glancing down at her expression, semi-hidden by her bangs as she continued to hold her head demurely down. "You should look up, you don't want your dancing partner to think you're avoiding looking at them."

"I'm sorry!" Liechtenstein's head shot up to look at her - green eyes meeting purple and for a moment neither moved.

"You..." Belarus began, but paused, a light shade of pink dusting both their cheeks. "You must always look at your dancing partner. Big sister said so. You'll want to talk to them."

"What about?"

"...I don't know. Nobody ever asks me to dance."

"Well, that's not nice and they should."

The sheer certainty in the other's voice brought a small smile to Belarus's face. "Perhaps we could..." She glanced down into the other's expectant eyes, and found the words she wanted to say escape her. "We should learn the next step." She said, focusing her gaze over Liechtenstein's shoulder. A part of her was upset by her lack of courage, for when had she ever been scared? And who could possibly be scared of Liechtenstein? The petite nation was all innocence and gentleness. Shoving her confusion aside, she focused on the task at hand.

"When I step forward, you step backward." She continued instructing. "And when I step backward, you step forward. Always start with your left. Left, right, left, right. And towards me. Right - ouch." Belarus let go of Liechtenstein, and leaned down to rub the shin she'd kicked.

"You said to always start with the left!" Liechtenstein's face was bright pink.

The whole situation seemed laughable. And after a moment Belarus did just that. Liechtenstein's laughter joined hers, filling the little room with peels of amusement and the joy of eachother's company.

* * *

><p>The ball was almost over. Belarus had seen Liechtenstein dancing once or twice. But with Switzerland her ever-present chaperone, she was not suprised she had not had the opportunity to test her new dancing skills much. Lithuania had asked her to dance, and she'd accepted. Telling herself that stomping on his toes three times and leaving his hand throbbing was her usual irritation over the wishy-washy nation, and not because Liechtenstein was dancing with Austria and seemed quite enthralled with whatever he was saying.<p>

She wandered out onto the terrace, looking up at a night sky only half-clear. The moon seemed to have a skirt of clouds darting around her, as if she, too, had dressed for the ball. Other clouds wisped here and there, like scarves by which the stars hid themselves after winking coyly at the earth.

The dainty tap of high heels alerted her to another's presence. She glanced over, disinterested, only to find it was Liechtenstein. "I saw you come out here." The other offered before she could ask.

"It's cooler out here." Belarus responded.

"The sky is pretty tonight. It's like it's having it's own ball."

The thoughts mirrored the ones Belarus had earlier entertained. It didn't surprise her - it was one of the reasons her friendship with Liechtenstein had formed in the first place. "I am certain you are glad now I convinced you to attend."

"I am glad." The other's smile was bright as any star. "I've enjoyed tonight. But..."

Belarus turned fully to face her. "Well, go on."

"I do feel I might leave the ball with one regret."

"What could you possibly regret? Has someone said something unpleasant? I will have a word with them at once if they have!" The offered threat hung in the air.

"Oh, no, if they had, Big Brother would have already taken care of it."

"That's true." Belarus calmed down. "I'll give him that. So what is this regret?"

"There's someone I've been hoping will ask me for a dance. But they haven't."

Belarus suddenly found her shoes utterly fascinating. Several feelings flowed through her, a wave of pain, a desire to stick her knife into whoever Liechtenstein wanted to dance with, and an aching resignation. "Well...if they aren't nation enough to ask you, they probably aren't worth your regret. But, that being said. You should ask them." She raised her head then, eyes sparking fiercely. "And don't take no for an answer!"

Liechtenstein faced her for a long moment, expression serious, then she nodded. "Alright then." Reaching out she caught ahold of Belarus's hand, leading her back toward the door.

Confused, but not concerned, the other followed. "Where are we going?"

"Inside." Liechtenstein turned back, face full of determination despite a bright blush coloring her cheeks. "I'm going to ask you to dance, and I won't take no for an answer!"

"...Oh." Belarus stared for a moment longer, then curled her fingers around Liechtenstein's - face heating up in a blush of her own. "Well, that's fine, then."

The serious expression broke, bright smile returning. Then she was tugging her along behind her as she hurried them back inside toward the dance floor.

_Fini_

* * *

><p>I wrote this for aph fluffathon. I've recently discovered I fail at fluff. But I'm trying to learn. I love BelarusxLiechtenstein! I hope you enjoyed this fic.<p> 


End file.
